Poisoned Love: The Unnatural Disasters
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Remake of 'Black Kiss: Dark Chronicles has Found love' Same Summary: Naruto's band meets the new Singer Uchiha Sasuke, The Guys hot and Naruto is getting Attracted to the guy but he is a also a new student at Naruto's school and now they have fan clubs fighting over which on is better, What will Naruto and Sasuke do? Can Sasuke help Naruto find Love, peace, and happiness?


**SOME VERY IMPORTANT THINGS: **

**1. This is Black Kiss: Dark Chronicles has found love Re-written! I have no Idea how to even finish or Continue this story, So I'm going to start again by re-writing the whole entire thing! **

**2. Namikaze Ryuugi is MY character, He's some character I made up just recently and I wanted to use him in a story and decided to had some Original Content to this story and So I made my own character. **

**3. Well, If you wanna edit or revise or whatever that crap to my story then Email me. Don't flame or give me criticizing reviews, It ain't get help if you post shit like 'GAY' or 'Go you hell you yaoi loving bitch' Like some people I happen to know. **

**4. Narrator POV is pretty much the whole story, Unless you guys vote your favorite character's POV in the story! D**

**isclaimer: I don't own Naruto... *Sobs* Oh, And I don't own any of the songs! The Intro Below ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Naruto POV **

My Name is Namikaze Naruto, It pretty much means Waves and Wind Maelstrom. But most of my friends such as Kiba and Gaara like to call me "Fishcake' Not that I really mind. I'm about to turn 18 October 10th so that makes me 17 and a half. I have Golden Blonde hair, that back of it reaches the bottom of my neck and the sides reach right below my ears. My bangs land right between my eyes and the rest is all over the place, my hair is spikey and straight somehow.. I have lightly tanned skin which I think is amazing! I have wide Cerulean Blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. I never thought of myself of more than okay looking since I was kind of upset at how feminine I look... My brothers and parents thought I was like the best looking creature in the world... I have the most amazing parents in the whole entire Universe; I would never in my life betray their trust because they've done so much for me... I just couldn't.

My Father Minato Namikaze is a famous Pop Singer; He just started doing collab's with another Singer so He's turning in kinda Hip-Hop. He has Blonde hair just like me, but his was straight and reached the base of his neck and had Narrow Blue eyes.

My mother however is a different story, my mother is a goddess. She had Blood red hair that reached her waist and wide round Dark blue eyes. She was a rocker chic and she used to me in a punk rocker band but devoted her time to raising her children instead and maybe one of us could finish what she started. Mostly liked Kyuu and Kura…

I have 1 half-blood brother, Two whole blooded brothers, and 2 foster brothers.

My half-blood brother is Namikaze Ryuugi, He's 24 years old and A Martial Arts teacher at Hidden Leaf Academy, a Famous professional Hip Hop, and an R'n'B dancer.. He's my number 1 favorite brother.

Kurama and Kyuubi Namikaze were twins and my Whole blooded brothers and second favorites though I like Kyuubi more than Kurama, Cause Kyuubi spoiled me more and was nicer. They were both 19 years old. They were in a Band called Red Agony with one of the last Survivors of The Uchiha clan, but that's another story for another time. Kyuubi had Red hair and Red eyes while Kurama had Blonde hair and red eyes.

My 2 Foster Brothers was Namikaze Hatake Kakashi who's 26 years old and Uchiha Namikaze Obito who's 23 years old. Both of them are very good friends,

Kakashi taught Biology in my school, he was the teacher's assistant of Orochimaru Sannin a very close friend of our family and my mother's foster brother, So he's technically my uncle and his Son Kabuto is my cousin. Kakashi had spikey silver hair that was always defying gravity and Brown eyes.

Uchiha Obito on the other hand is working his way up to becoming a famous Basketball player. Obito had Brown eyes and regular brown eyes.

**Poisoned Love: Chapter 1 'Meet the Unnatural Disasters' **

Naruto awoke in the familiar arms of his Brother Ryuugi, He sighed at the thought of going to school in the morning but had no choice but to get ready. Naruto yawned slightly and moved from under his brother's arm. He turned to look down at him. He had Purplish Black hair that covered one eye and reached past in shoulders and slightly tanned skin like Naruto. Naruto poked his cheek a couple of times.

"Oi, Ryuugi. Wake up" Naruto's soft voice sounded through the room, Dark Blue eyes blinked out of their sleepy haze and focused on Naruto

"What" the deep voice that was hoarse with sleep snapped, Naruto gave him a sleepy grin

"Time to get ready for school, I'm in your Martial Class and Dance class ya know?" Naruto said, Ryuugi stared at him for moment before reaching out a long arm and Naruto closed his eyes thinking he was going flick his forehead but he yelped in surprise when Ryuugi grabbed his shirt and he was close enough wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him back under the covers cuddling him and burying his head into the pillow intent on going back to sleep.

"Ryuugi" Naruto whined, but naruto couldn't deny that being back in bed was comfortable.

"NARUTO AND RYUUGI NAMIKAZE" Their mother Kushina screamed up the stairs 5 minutes later

"Fuck" Both of them cursed opening their eyes at the same time

"I HEARD THAT" She shouted again, Naruto sighed

"Sorry Mom" He called out, Pushing Ryuugi off the bed Naruto stumbled towards the bathroom only to have Ryuugi grab his ankle and make him trip and slam the door in his face, Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the door walking in after him all while peeling off his shirt. He grinned At Ryuugi who just smirked and went back to brushing his teeth. Naruto hopped into the Shower and quickly washed himself up and brushed his teeth. He ran out the room snagging up a pair of underwear and throwing on some black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black shirt and a tight orange vest completed the outfit. He slipped in some orange converse and grabbed his bag

"You ready yet Ryuu?" He asked

"Been ready" Ryuugi replied opening the door. He was wearing regular denim jeans and a black Tank-top and black converse. His hair was held in a half ponytail and throw over his right shoulder. Naruto walked out behind and shut his door.

"Morning Bitches" Kurama said grouchily, Naruto rolled his eyes "Morning Kura" He said while Ryuugi just flat out ignored him, He brushed past him

"Rude" Kurama snapped, Kyuubi came out and smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice Bro seriously, Morning Naru-chan" Kyuubi replied with a grin and Kurama rolled his own red eyes.

"Morning Kyuu" Naruto replied

"Morning Kaa-san" Naruto shouted all his energy finally inside of him. Kushina chuckled and turned away from where she was making breakfast for the large family.

"Morning Naru-Chan" She said hugging her youngest and kissing his cheek and doing the same to Kyuubi, Kurama, and Ryuugi.

"Oh, Kurama Honey can you go wake up Kakashi-kun please"

"Sure mom" Kurama said skipping out the kitchen to do his mother's bidding just as Minato and Obito stumbled into the Kitchen

"Obito-Nii you're finally home" Naruto said with glee wrapping an arm around the sleepy brunettes shoulder, He smiled sleepily at the bouncy blonde

"Hey Kit." He said trudging his way to a chair and taking a seat as Kakashi walked in reading his usual porn book and ignored the stern look Kushina gave him.

"Yo" He said with an eye smile, how he could smile with only his eyes and not his mouth was weird to them. As they were the only people that could see his face.

"Morning Kakashi" They chorused and he took a seat while Minato took a seat at the head of the table and Kushina passed the plates to Naruto and he passed them out to everyone.

"Extra bacon for my little helper" Kushina cooed and placed more Bacon on the table and all the men at the table groaned and glared at Naruto and he gave them a smug look before sitting down between Ryuugi and His mother. 

Ryuugi and Naruto raced to school neither feeling like driving.

"Hold the gate please" Naruto shouted while Ryuugi when around to the 'Teachers only' Entrance. The gate kept closing and the asshole at the gates just stared at him, Naruto picked up the speed just as the gate slammed shut and he jumped and swung out the top of the gate and landed gracefully on his feet before turning to glare at the male. He had Porcelain Skin, Eyes so black they were blue and his black hair was spikey in the back and straight in the front. He was beautiful.

"You asshole, you could have at the very least held the damn gate!" Naruto snapped, the male shrugged.

"Your fault for being late Dobe" He said indifferently, Naruto scowled but before he was able to say something a hand came and flicked the male's forehead.

"Be nice Sasuke" Another voice said and Naruto looked up to see another male that looked just like newly named Sasuke but his Hair was long like Ryuugi's and he had stress lines adorning his face. "

Shut up Itachi" Sasuke Snapped, Naruto stared at the man

"Um, You wouldn't happened to be Itachi Uchiha from Red agony would you?" Naruto asked, Itachi looked at the blonde and then nodded and expected him to scream they were surprised when he just smiled

"Well, Nice to meet you. I'm Namikaze Naruto" He said before he was swept up into someone's arms and being swung around.

"Naru-chan" the voice squealed before sitting him down, Naruto looked and saw a beautiful ummm..Boy/girl with long black hair down to his waist and Honey brown eyes.

"Uhhh, Do I know you?" He asked with a huge anime question mark on his head, The boy just grinned

"you probably don't remember me but I used to babysit you with my brother when you were a baby."

"Of course he doesn't remember you Haku, He was only like 6 months old when we left and you were only 4" the voice of Zabuza Momochi sounded out.

"Oh hey Zabuza, Are you here to work?" Naruto asked smiling at another brother figure.

"yea, I am working someone named Hayate Gekko or something for Sword Training" He said swinging a huge Zanbato, Naruto grinned

"Awesome, I already graduated from that class so you won't have me, But I think you'll be training Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon" Naruto said, Zabuza grinned.

"Oh those brats, I missed them" Zabuza said as Itachi and Sasuke started to approach them.

"We need to get to class" Sasuke said to Naruto with a glare.

"Oh, I'll take you to the Chairman's room so you can get your schedule" Naruto said before he noticed Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru walking up to them.

"Okay, Ready Naruto?" Shikamaru asked while taking his place at the drums, Gaara and Neji grabbed a guitar as Kiba and Naruto took the lead vocals.

"Yea, Let's go guys!" he chirped. At his signal they began playing the instruments and Naruto tapped his foot on the ground to the beat and then at the right point he opened his mouth and started singing:

_Turn around _

_Open your eyes, look at me now_

_Turn Around _

_Girl I've got you, we won't fall down _

_We can see forever from up here, _

_Here So long as we're together Have no fear, No Fear _

_So turn around Floating so high, You're above the ground _

_Floating so High, _

_Turn around _

_Together nothing can stop us now _

_Listen Baby turn around _

_Floating so High, You're above the ground Floating so high, _

_Turn around Together nothing can Stop us now. Turn around, Turn around_

**Kiba **

_Turn around _

_Outta space we can go there now, Yea Oooh, _

_Turn around. There's no limit to what we've found _

_Music Oh I wanna feel it all _

_And baby we'll stay up cause there's no way for us to fall! To fall. _

**Naruto **

_So turn around Floating so high, _

_You're above the ground Floating so High, _

_Turn around _

_Together nothing can stop us _

_Now Listen Baby turn around Floating so High, You're above the ground Floating so high, _

_Turn around Together nothing can Stop us now. _

_Turn around, Turn around _

_Ooh,Baby we're so high now _

_Ooh, Tell our worries and our pain goodbye now _

**Kiba **

_Ooh, Our home is the sky now Ooh yea! _

**Naruto & Kiba **

_Saying we're never coming Down, Down, Down! _

_OOOH! So turn around Floating so high, _

_You're above the ground [Naruto: Up Of the ground] _

_Floating so High, Turn around [Naruto: Turn around] _

_Together nothing can stop us now [Kiba: Baby nothing can stop us now!] _

_Listen Baby turn around Floating so High, _

_You're above the ground Floating so high, _

_Turn around Together nothing can Stop us now.[Naruto: Together] _

_Turn around, Turn around Woah, Woah, Woah Woah _

**Naruto:** _Turn around, Turn Around.. Nothing can stop us now!_

Naruto and Kiba cheered and hugged each other when the music stopped, they stopped cheering when Ryuugi walked out of a corner "Done without a hitch" He said and they cheered again.

Naruto stood there sweat dripping off his forehead and he dodged another attack from his fellow Classmate Hinata Hyuga who was panting more than he was, But he knew she still had fight in her and so did he. He dodged another attacked punched her in the stomach and she flew back but came coming back at him aiming a punch at his neck and he grabbed her fist and she brought the other to his stomach and he slapped it away and kicked her leg to make her fall down and aimed a punch at her face but it didn't make contact

"I give" She panted and Naruto quickly jumped up and gave her a hand up. Ryuugi and along with the rest of the students.

"Just what I expect of my best students' He said, and Hinata and Naruto grinned when he ruffled both of there heads.

"Okay, get cleaned up and meet me in the next room for dance class" He said walking out, The students rushed to the bathrooms to take showers and change into their dance clothes.

"OKAY! 5...6.7.8 START" Ryuugi yell out and the music to Macklemore Thrift shop **(1)** blasted out into the gym and the students popped their bodies and Heads to the music, Ryuugi walked proudly as Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara took the lead of the group, Sometimes grabbing a student that was lagging behind and moving their bodies in sync with the music until they were all moving in sync with one another and grinning and smiling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a exhausted day at school, Naruto, Obito, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Ryuugi, Kyuubi, Kurama, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji trudged back to Naruto's house. On the way they were stopped by Zabuza, Haku, Itachi and Sasuke and a few others who happened to be Ryuugi's old bestfriends Madara and Izuna.

"We're home" They all chorused stepping inside the house, Kushina poked her out and gasped

"Oh my, So many people" She said smiling warmly at all the familiar faces

"Hey Mom, Hope you don't mind making extra food" Ryuugi said, She smiled

"Not at all, Atleast I could Sakura and Hinata to help me"

"Of course Kushina-Okaasan" They chorused rushing to greet her and help in he kitchen

"Well, you boys make yourselves comfortable wherever you want, Just don't disturb your father he's practicing a new song right now"

"Yes mom" They chorused making their way up the stairs to relax in the other den..

~30 minutes later~

Kyuubi and Kurama were trying to take down Naruto and Sasuke who decided it would be nice to make fun of them. Naruto dodged a punch from Kurama and kicked him in the legs while Sasuke pinned Kyuubi down on the floor

"You fu-flappy bird let go of me" He changed his cuss word when Kushina walked in with some snackes, She smiled at their antics and left. It was quiet for a moment before Ryuugi, Madara, Itachi, and Izuna started laughing.

"Would you shut the fuck up, We're tryna watch a movie" Zabuza yelled, 4 pairs of eyes landed on him and then the whole room was fighting. Minato watched from the doorway.. '_Boys'_ He thought to himself before chuckling and walking away.

**(1): If you wanna imagine the dance they did together then watch 'Mega Jams: Thrift Shop Choreography' **

**That's all for now! Review, Follow and fave. I'd appreciate! Lubbles.. ~~~~~ SO! GIVE ME SOME PAIRINGS! What pairings do you guys want? **

**Ririchiyo-chan!**


End file.
